Tears and Consoles
by Inuyashafanfun
Summary: An anniversary for what, and what's with InuYasha? Summary sucks, story's better! InuKag forEver!


Tears and Consoles

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

Kagome woke in her brown sleeping bag. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, the sun had risen and only InuYasha was awake.

He sat in a tree staring distantly into the horizon, almost like a god. She looked in awe as she admired the way the newly risen sun's rays reflected off his hair and skin. She also noticed something about his face, something was different.

She continued to stare for another moment then she got up, careful not to wake little Shippo sleeping next to her.

She approached the tree and looked up at her beloved hanyou, he continued to stare out to the sky, oblivious to her arrival.

She sighed, "InuYasha," He seemed to wipe his hand across his cheek and then looked down at her, she gasped.

His eyes were red and puffy, and the area he had touched on his face still lingered with shed tears. And his eyes were beginning to refill.

"InuYasha...." She felt her heart ache at the sight. She'd seen him just barely shed tears but still....

He jumped down and wrapped his arms around her waist then hopped back to his branch. He settled them comfortably and then turned away from Kagome, staring back at the horizon.

She shifted and looked at him, thinking of what to say. Then she gave up and wrapped her arms around InuYasha.

He stiffened a moment then relaxed in her embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, "What's wrong?"

He felt the traitor tears fill his eyes yet again, he blinked them back and sighed shakily, "My mother, she died the first new moon of winter, that's t-to-tonight." He choked out.

Kagome gasped softly, "Let's go for a walk...." He looked at her and slid his arm around her waist and lowered them out of the tree.

Kagome walked ahead of InuYasha, occasionally looking back to find her hanyou's head hanging.

Her eyes softened every time she turned, she almost gasped when she spotted a tears slide off his cheek.

Then Kagome looked forward and gasped.

They had ended up in a flower meadow, the newly risen sun made the colors more vibrant than they were.

She sat down on the clear grassy patch and turned towards InuYasha, patting the spot next to her.

He sat down, keeping his face hidden from her view. She felt pity and sympathy, _the poor guy....._

She got up quietly and knelt behind him, wrapping her arms underneath him arms and placed her palms on his chest.

"I know how you feel, I felt as though I died when my father died. It was awful, but," She paused to look up and tried to peer at his face.

"I had friends to help me through it, just like you have." She smiled. Then she felt InuYasha turn towards her, then she was crushed to his chest.

She sighed and cuddled into his chest. Then she heard a sniffle, Kagome looked up and felt her heart crush at the sight.

InuYasha was crying again, her eyes softened and she wiped the tear away with her thumb, InuYasha's eyes widened.

She pulled back a little and tears filled her eyes as well. She blinked them away and gasped when a hand grazed her cheek.

She looked up and say that InuYasha was smiling at her, dried tear trails staining his cheeks.

"That's one of the things I love most about you Kagome, your way of putting others first even when you hurt." Then he realized he had told her he loved her in one way.

Kagome's eyes widened for a moment then smiled. InuYasha was not prepared for her next action.

She leaned forward, capturing his lips with hers in a soft kiss. Her hand came up and cupped his cheek as she broke away, blushing slightly

"Wha.... what was that for?" Kagome giggled slightly then sighed.

"I love you too, baka." He smiled.

"Same to you wench." And captured her lips in a fiery, passionate kiss. Kagome smiled against the kiss.

They broke away and collapsed on the grass, Kagome's head on InuYasha's chest and his arm snaked around her waist as they watched the sun move higher into the sky.

They were completely oblivious to their audience.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sango watched the two connected in a passionate kiss and almost squealed in delight. She watched them collapsed together and looked at Miroku.

The monk had an evil and lecherous smiled written completely across his face, there was only one thought going through both their heads.

_Did InuYasha just smile?_


End file.
